1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support system for an outboard motor and, more particularly, to a system and structure that allows a conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported and manipulated by a transom mount structure of the pedestal-type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Those skilled in the art of marine propulsion systems are aware of several techniques for supporting an outboard motor on a transom of a marine vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,220, which issued to Alby et al. on Nov. 14, 2000, discloses a pedestal mount for an outboard motor. An outboard motor is mounted to a transom of a boat with a pedestal that is attached either directly to the transom or to an intermediate plate that is, in turn, attached to the transom. A motor support platform is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism is attached to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. The tilting mechanism is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilting axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. The tilting mechanism is rotatable relative to the pedestal and about a steering axis. The steering axis is generally vertical and stationary relative to the pedestal and is unaffected by the tilting of the outboard motor. The tilting mechanism is rotatable relative to the pedestal and about the steering axis with the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,321, which issued to Alby et al. on Feb. 6, 2001, discloses an outboard motor with a hydraulic pump and an electric motor located within a steering mechanism. The outboard motor comprises a pedestal that is attached to a transom of a boat, a motor support platform that is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism that is attached to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. It comprises a hydraulic tilting mechanism that is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilt axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,977, which issued to Treinen et al. on Aug. 21, 2001, discloses an integrated hydraulic steering actuator. The actuator is provided for an outboard motor system in which the cylinder and piston of the actuator are disposed within a cylindrical cavity inside a cylindrical portion of a swivel bracket. The piston within the cylinder of the actuator is attached to at least one rod that extends through clearance holes of a clamp bracket and is connectable to a steering arm of the outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,577, which issued to Treinen et al. on Jun. 11, 2002, discloses an integrated hydraulic steering system for a marine propulsion unit. The system is provided in which a steering actuator is an integral portion of the support structure of a marine propulsion system. A steering arm is contained completely within the support structure of the marine propulsion system and disposed about its steering axis. An extension of the steering arm extends into a sliding joint which has a linear component and a rotational component which allow the extension of the steering arm to move relative to a movable second portion of the steering actuator. The movable second portion of the steering actuator moves linearly within a cylinder cavity formed in a first portion of the steering actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,534, which issued to Helsel et al. on Jul. 16, 2002, discloses a structural support system for an outboard motor. The system is provided for an outboard motor which uses four connectors attached to a support structure and to an engine system for isolating vibration from being transmitted to the marine vessel to which the outboard is attached. Each connector comprises an elastomeric portion for the purpose of isolating the vibration. Furthermore, the four connectors are disposed in a common plane which is generally perpendicular to a central axis of a driveshaft of the outboard motor. Although precise perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis is not required, it has been determined that if the plane extending through the connectors is within 45 degrees of perpendicularity with the driveshaft axis, improved vibration isolation can be achieved. A support structure, or support saddle, completely surrounds the engine system in the plane of the connectors. All of the support of the outboard motor is provided by the connectors within the plane, with no additional support provided at a lower position on the outboard motor driveshaft housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,168, which issued to Fisher et al. on Nov. 23, 2004, discloses a power steering system for a marine vessel. An outboard motor is provided with an internally contained cylinder and movable piston. The piston is caused to move by changes in differential pressure between first and second cavities within the cylinder. By adding a hydraulic pump and steering valve, the hydraulic steering system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,577 is converted to a power hydraulic steering system by adding a hydraulic pump and a steering valve to a manual hydraulic steering system.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the present invention.
Many types of outboard motors use mounts which are generally concentric about axes which are generally parallel to a plane of symmetry of a marine vessel. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if a support system could be provided which allowed those types of outboard motors to be adapted for use in conjunction with a pedestal-type transom bracket having a generally stationary vertical steering axis.